Konoha post-guerre
by Axelanderya
Summary: C'est... fini, la guerre est finie. Maintenant il faut reconstruire, il faut se reconstruire. Naruto a son optimisme habituel et reprend son rêve de devenir Hokage mais Sasuke doute de tout. Heureusement que son blond est toujours là pour lui. A Suna c'est pareil, à Iwa aussi, les héros sont de retours mais les responsabilités aussi. NaruSasu
1. Le retour des héros

Disclaimer : Le monde de Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto, ce n'est qu'un emprunt à but non lucratif.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Si puissante fut-elle, Sakura savait très bien qu'elle avait également des limites. Ainsi, bien qu'elle ait réussi à stopper les hémorragies de ces deux idiots, elle ordonna le rapatriement de Naruto et Sasuke, un bras en moins mais pas de cervelle en plus, à l'hôpital militaire de Konoha. Elle fit même pire, elle leur imposa un trajet en civière, honte ultime pour ces deux héros qui se prétendaient en bon état.

— Vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang ! Vous avez déjà de la chance d'être en vie.

— Je ne peux pas arriver à Konoha comme cela ! s'écria Naruto avant de crier de douleur alors que Sakura lui pinçait la cuisse.

Tous ses muscles lui faisaient mal, sans exception, la medic n'avait même pas besoin de presser fort pour obtenir l'effet escompter.

— Reste calme, ordonna-t-elle d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique, sinon je t'assomme.

Naruto grommela mais se laissa faire lorsque deux ninjas vinrent le soulever pour le déposer sur la civière. Sasuke lui repoussa les hommes venus l'aider de son bras restant mais Sakura lui jeta un regard noir.

— Sakura, murmura le déserteur avec ce petit regard qui le rendait toujours irrésistible aux yeux de la kunoichi et il le savait.

— Obéis, répliqua-t-elle froidement. J'en ai plus qu'assez de vous deux.

Kakashi observa avec amusement ses deux anciens élèves être menés à la baguette par la troisième. Il ne savait exactement à quel moment de la guerre Sakura avait basculé mais il ne pouvait qu'en apprécier le résultat. Elle avait pris dix ans en quelques mois. Sasuke finit, tout comme Naruto peu avant lui, par capituler et se laisser faire. Il était fatigué.

Les blessés étaient nombreux, les morts plus nombreux encore, mais ils avaient gagné. Les messages en partance pour les villages cachés étaient déjà en route. Ils allaient annoncer certes une grande victoire et la fin de la guerre mais, plus important encore, ils ordonnaient la mise en œuvre d'un énorme dispositif de soin. Les hôpitaux militaires n'avaient pas assez de lits, ils se devaient de réquisitionner des places dans les hôpitaux civils et cela ne serait toujours pas assez. Heureusement que l'ennemi était vaincu et qu'aucune autre armée dans les contrées alentours n'était de taille conséquente car l'alliance ninja aurait à coup sûr perdu.

Gaara, en tant que général de l'armée shinobi, accumulait rapports et ordres sans cesse. Il avait délégué le commandement de l'armée de Suna à son frère aîné, Temari étant inconsciente et donc sur la liste des blessés. Elle était entre la vie et la mort mais son cadet n'avait pas le temps de rester à son chevet. Il s'efforçait même de l'oublier pour le moment, car penser à elle menait à de l'inquiétude et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'inquiéter.

Les blessés les plus sérieux étaient envoyés dans les campements pour les premiers soins. Les moins urgents partaient directement vers leurs villages respectifs. Naruto et Sasuke furent de ceux-là. Moins d'une semaine après avoir vaincu Madara ils étaient de retour à Konoha. Naruto fut accueilli comme un dieu vivant, ou le meilleur pote pas vu depuis trois mois. Il n'eut qu'une envie, aller saluer tous ceux qu'il croisait et manger des ramens avec eux mais Sakura veillait. Le malheureux shinobi n'eut droit qu'à la nourriture simple de l'hôpital dans lequel il fut conduit. Mais sa chambre fut rapidement emplie de fleurs, de ballons et de nombreux autres cadeaux. Deux vieilles dames vinrent même lui apporter un panier entier de pâtisseries pour le remercier d'avoir sauvé leurs familles. Le tout sans un regard pour Sasuke, allongé sur le lit voisin.

— J'hallucine, maugréa ce-dernier, il n'y en a que pour toi.

— J'adore ! répondit Naruto tout en s'asseyant sur son lit. Oh regarde, ce sont mes gâteaux préférés ! Allez tiens !

Il en lança un à son voisin qui l'attrapa au vol, le regarda sous toutes les coutures, puis soupira avant de l'engloutir.

— Tu devrais parler aux gens pour changer, dit Naruto la bouche pleine, s'ouvrir aux autres ça aide à avoir des gâteaux.

— Probablement, songea le brun en regardant le blond engloutir d'autres biscuits avant qu'un infirmier n'arrive et ne les prennent.

Sasuke avait gagné et perdu tant de choses durant cette guerre qu'il ne savait plus du tout quoi faire ni penser. Son frère, son si horrible frère, était d'une bonté à peine croyable, son clan qu'il avait toujours cru si droit et fort s'était avéré être noir jusqu'aux racines. Il n'était même pas si fort puisque Madara, tout comme Obito et lui-même, avait perdu son combat, tous les Uchiwa s'étaient pris une raclée. Et cette fois il était bel et bien le dernier de son clan. Madara était officiellement mort, comme tous les autres membres de sa famille.

Sakura venait régulièrement les voir, elle s'occupait d'eux avec douceur et patience, cela ne lui ressemblait pas selon Sasuke mais il négligeait son professionnalisme. Elle n'était pas là en tant qu'amie mais en tant que médecin. Sakura le leur disait à chaque consultation mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait faire la part des choses et ils la voyaient toujours comme leur coéquipière. Elle aurait pu s'énerver, elle aurait dû s'énerver, mais elle avait beaucoup de travail avec tous les blessés et laissait donc couler.

Enfin ils purent tous deux sortir de l'hôpital, Naruto voulut rentrer chez lui mais il était encore un peu faible, surtout qu'il n'avait plus qu'un bras mais n'y était pas encore habitué. Tsunade travaillait à l'élaboration d'une prothèse basée sur les cellules du premier Hokage mais ce n'était pas une priorité à l'heure actuelle, les deux shinobis devraient vivre quelques temps avec un seul bras.

Sakura leur avait trouvé des chambres dans un petit établissement familial, ses parents connaissaient les propriétaires qui accueillirent les deux héros avec bienveillance. Naruto s'y sentit comme chez lui, il eut un faible pour le frère du propriétaire. Un faible, un coup de cœur plus tôt car ce-dernier lui apporta un énorme plat de nouilles d'où s'échappaient de délicieux fumets.

— Je vous aime ! déclara Naruto avec des cœurs dans les yeux lorsque le plat apparut devant lui.

Sasuke soupira devant cet amour immodéré pour les ramens mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire, la joie de son ami était bien contagieuse. Il cacha ce signe de joie derrière son propre bol et mangea un petit peu. Derrière lui, à quelques pas, les deux ninjas chargés de sa surveillance ne dirent pas un mot. Blessé ou non, Sasuke était toujours un déserteur. Sa place n'était plus ici.

— La vieille est stupide, grommela Naruto en désignant les gardes de son compagnon, ce n'est pas comme si tu allais te barrer.

— A vrai dire, j'y ai songé, répondit Sasuke. Je n'appartiens pas à ce village.

— Mais si ! rétorqua Naruto, tous tes amis sont là ! Moi je suis là ! Tu as aidé à sauver le monde, ce n'est pas rien !

— Si tu le dis.

Sasuke n'était pas convaincu, vraiment pas. Il ne se sentait bien nulle part, il était comme détaché de ce monde. Et, s'il n'y avait pas ce blond rayonnant en face de lui, il aurait peut-être songé à en finir une bonne fois pour toutes.

— Demain on pourra aller voir l'Hokage et chercher une solution pour toi ! Je suis sûr que tu vas trouver ta place ! On ne manque pas de travail au village, on va refaire l'équipe 7 et partir en mission !

Il était décidément plein de rêves, ils venaient de terminer une guerre et Naruto parlait déjà de repartir en mission, comme si ces derniers-mois n'avaient été qu'une mission plus longue que les autres.

— On va peut-être même pouvoir passer notre examen chuunin… suggéra Sasuke avec un petit sourire.

— … Quoi ?!

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

Axel.


	2. Décisions

Voir l'Hokage fut plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Si Naruto et Sasuke, toujours flanqué de deux gardes, des ANBUS s'il vous plaît, trouvèrent aisément leur chemin à travers les rues de ce village qu'ils connaissaient bien, une fois dans le palais de l'Hokage les soucis commencèrent. Kakashi avait été nommé peu après la fin de la guerre, le village ayant besoin des qualités de médic de Tsunade à plein temps. Le ninja au masque n'était pas mauvais dans ses fonctions, même plutôt bon. Cependant la charge de travail était phénoménale. Même avec deux aides qui se relayaient jour et nuit Kakashi était débordé.

Voilà pourquoi les deux genins, car techniquement ils l'étaient encore, eurent bien du mal à le rencontrer. Un assistant les fit s'asseoir et patienter devant son bureau pendant deux bonnes heures. Naruto eut bien un quart d'heure de patience, puis râla plus ou moins ouvertement. Sasuke fut lui fidèle à lui-même, cantonné dans un froid silence.

Et quand enfin l'ancien maître eut un peu de temps pour ses anciens étudiants, ce ne fut que pour mieux leur annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles.

— Tant que vous ne serez pas officiellement remis, pas de carrière possible, déclara Kakashi. Qui plus est le cas de Sasuke doit être étudié par le conseil du village. En attendant…

— En attendant… ? compléta Naruto.

— Trouvez de quoi vous occuper, rendez-vous utiles. Vous êtes des civils pour le moment.

— Prendre des missions au marché noir est autorisé ? demanda Sasuke avec un petit ricanement moqueur. Ça paye bien et je suis sûr que Naruto et moi serions très demandés.

Kakashi ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à la provocation, une mission au marché noir c'était la prison assurée et ils le savaient tous deux parfaitement.

Naruto et Sasuke se retrouvèrent donc tous les deux, dehors, à ne pas savoir quoi faire. Ils s'assirent sur les marches devant le palais administratif et restèrent silencieux, quatre secondes.

— Il faut qu'on trouve quoi faire ! Rien d'impossible à deux shinobis comme nous ! s'exclama Naruto, son poing restant brandi vers le ciel nuageux.

Le brun soupira de dépit.

— Pitié, on dirait Lee.

— Quelle bonne idée ! Allons voir Lee, il aura peut-être une idée sur la marche à suivre.

— Et pourquoi saurait-il quoi faire ? Il doit être assez occupé avec ses missions.

— On ne va pas rester inactifs pendant des mois, rétorqua le blond, tu as entendu Kakashi ? Nous devons nous entraîner…

— Il a pas dit ça…

— C'est pareil, reprit Naruto, on s'entraîne, on trouve du travail et on se rend utiles ! Nous sommes des ninjas de Konoha !

— Parle pour toi ! Officiellement je suis un déserteur, personne ne voudra m'engager ! Et toi t'es comme un civil.

Naruto fit les cent pas et tourna en rond devant un Sasuke qui le regardait, aucune émotion ne transpirait sur son visage. Naruto en vint à se poser une question fondamentale : un civil, ça fait quoi ?

En y réfléchissant bien ces deux-là ne connaissaient que peu de civils. Il y avait pour Naruto le patron d'Ichikaru et sa fille, son voisin de palier et le vendeur de la petite supérette d'à côté. Sasuke n'était guère mieux loti, en vadrouille pendant des années pour assassiner son frère et devenir surpuissant il ne s'était pas lié d'amitié avec des gens… normaux.

— Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de trouver quelque chose, grommela Naruto, je sais ! On pourrait ouvrir un restaurant de ramens !

Sasuke lui jeta une œillade moqueuse et lui demanda s'il savait cuisiner. Le blond avait oublié ce détail. Il lança des idées en l'air : travailler dans la sécurité, dans la protection…

— Je sais ! On peut entraîner de futurs genins, donner des cours particuliers.

— Réservé aux ninjas d'élite. Et tu nous vois entraîner des gosses ?

— La protection alors ?

— Cela irait si on pouvait sortir du village mais ici les personnages importants viennent des grands clans, ils ont leur propre service de sécurité.

— Alors on fait quoi ? demanda Naruto.

Sasuke se leva et décréta qu'il allait s'entraîner dans la forêt avoisinante. Naruto voulut l'accompagner mais il refusa tout net.

— J'ai besoin d'être seul avec moi-même, enfin malgré les deux pots de colle.

— Mais…

— Naruto, nous ne sommes pas tous comme toi.

— Bien, sourit le blond, mais promet-moi que tu seras là ce soir.

Il avait un tel air de chien battu que le brun sentit la glace lui servant de cœur se briser un petit peu.

— Promis.

* * *

Ce chapitre est un peu court, vous m'en voyez désolée, je n'ai pas l'habitude des SasuNaru.

Je pensais au départ alterner les points de vues Konoha/Suna mais en fait je pense que je vais dédier une fanfiction à chaque village, d'où le changement de titre de cette fiction.

J'espère que ça vous a quand même plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis :-)

Axel.


End file.
